mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocketsnails
Rocketsnails, or RocketSnails, are intelligent subspecies of Snails. RocketSnails inhabit 80% of the world, and are the only creatures smaller than mice that are civilized. The RocketSnails live in large cities, and tend to fly around on rockets. They have funny personalities, but tend to get angry easily. They used to be eaten as food by the Mech Mice, but after some political battles, it was deemed illegal for any Mech Mice to eat one. However, the Liwan Tribe is still eating RocketSnails. The RocketSnails got their name when the first RocketSnail, Lance Rockets, strapped a rocket to his shell and flew through the sky. History Before the RocketSnails there were just snails. The snails couldn't talk, build, or anything. The mice didn't care for the snails, they just used them for foods, and lab experiments. In 1942 a great war broke out, and the world was a disaster. A scientist, Dr. Fred Bull, working for the Mech Mice decided that instead of going big, they had to go small to win the war. So Fred captured several snails in 1943, and took them to his lab. There he experimented on them, trying to mutant their brains to make them intelligent. After 20 tries and failures Fred was finally able to successfully mutate a snail. Instantly the snail was smarter, faster, and stronger. Fred got the snail to mate, and create more snails. Fred called them Super Snails, and named the first one Lance Rockets. Fred had his Super Snails take back a city from the Dark Alliance, and they succeeded. Thanks to Lance for strapping rockets to all the snails' shells, which is where they got their name. After the war Fred released the Super Snails into the wild, and renamed them RocketSnails. Until 1967 the RocketSnails were never heard from again. In 1967 Dr. Fred Bull decided to go search fro his mutant snails. He searched in the forests for days, until he came across a massive colony of RocketSnails. The snails attacked Fred, and demanded him to confess what he was doing there. Fred said he was looking for Lance Rockets, but to his demise Lance had died in a battle against a kitten. When Fred told the RocketSnails that he was their creator, they all rejoiced. The snails gave Fred great gifts, foods, and other pleasures. They even made him their king, and obeyed him until his death in 1972. Diet RocketSnails are not carnivores, though some have started eating meat. RocketSnails tend to eat grass, and other small plants. They also like to eat pastry items, like doughnuts and cakes. RocketSnails, on the food chain, are right above ants. Though it has been reported that some RocketSnails have been attacked by ants. Subspecies RocketSnails are intelligent creatures. This means that RocketSnails can crossbreed with other snail types, though this is rare. Subspecies of RocketSnails are extremely rare, and currently only two are known to exist in this world. Here is a list of subspecies of RocketSnails known to science: *'Cart Snail'- Though only found in the Club Penguin Fanon Universe, it is considered a subspecies of the RocketSnail. It drives on a carts often, hence it's name. *'Aquatic RocketSnail'- It's only found in bodies of salt water. It is a cross breed of the intelligent RocketSnail, and the dumber Sea Snail. It is the largest known subspecies of RocketSnails, and is usually seen. Aquatic RocketSnails like to live in large colonies, located in underwater caves. They have been known to fight off great white sharks before. *'Galactic Snail'- Is a mutant subspecies of the RocketSnail. It was a science experiment that went wrong, causing a brain enhancement in two RocketSnails. The RocketSnails were so intelligent that they built a spaceship, and went into outerspace. Only a few have been seen since then. *'Giant RocketSnail'- Is a much bigger, and stronger breed of RocketSnail. Giants are large enough to hold the weight of an average hippo; in fact, hippos have been using giants as transportation since 1986. Giants were created by a genetic mutation of the RocketSnail's brain, which caused it to grow much bigger and stronger. Giants were sent to Africa when they became a small threat to the Mech Mice Region, and have remained there since. Gallery Lab_icon.png|A "Lab Snail". 3D_Snails.jpg|A jar of RocketSnails. nuclear snails.jpg|A snail working on a large rocket. lots_of_rockets.jpg|A snail attached to way too many rockets. happysnail.png|A happy RocketSnail. Halloween_Snail_LOW.jpg|A RocketSnail's house made of pumpkins. Famous RocketSnails Here's a list of some famous RocketSnails. *'Lance Rockets' *'Zack Quilt' As Foods feast.]] Before the political battles, RocketSnails were eaten as foods. They were used in many different dishes, and they were the #2 most sold food product on the market. They were used on pizzas, pastas, and even smoothies! RocketSnails were used in a dessert dish, which became very popular: Cinnamon Snails. Cinnamon Snails included the following ingredients: cinnamon, RocketSnails, whip cream, cherries, and shortcake. RocketSnails would be placed on the shortcake, their shell stuffed with cherries, the whole thing covered in whip cream, and a sprinkle of cinnamon. Trivia *It has been proven by scientist that the RocketSnails don't just exist in the Mech Mice Fanon Universe. See Also *Liwan Tribe *Grub Yums Category:Creatures Category:Foods Category:Characters